Season 2
The second season of Enterprising Engines aired in 2012. Episodes #Paxton and Norman: Two new diesels arrive, and 'Arry and Bert try to make them devious. #Grim Messengers of Doom: A preservation engine is set to arrive, but things go awry when he gets lost. #Breakdown Blues: Butch, after helping Rheneas, ironically, breaks down. #Two Hearts Burn Together: Mighty and Mac always fight; until Mighty breaks down. #Pigeon Hunting: Ivo Hugh wants to please Spitzer, and a mishap with pigeon hunting gives him is chance. #Serendipity: Isobella wants to get back at Max and Monty, and their comeuppance comes soon enough. #Scot-Free: Murdoch is insulted when Gordon says he can only pull goods trains, but Murdoch gets back at him when his brother arrives. #Mavis and the Tornado (two parts): A tornado hits the island, and all the engines are in danger, particually Mavis.. #Rosie: After a failed rescue, Rosie is sent to work at the Transfer Yards, where she trys a daring rescue. #Young Tucker: Molly tries to prove to the new engine, Tucker, that he is not jinxed. #Waterworks: Stanley is taking off his train to explore the abandonded waterworks. #Just Another Wild Goose Chase: The Skarloey Railway engines try to chase a ghost engine. #James Goes on a Trip: James' fireman gets sick, and the doctor accidently sends James to Euphoria. #Rock-Star (two parts): The Flying Scotsman is coming to the island, but a rockslide delays him. #Pummeling Percy: Percy feels overworked and offends every engine; until the trucks put him into place. #Tag-Team: Bear feels sorry for Fergus, and stages an elaborate ploy to make him feel better about himself. #Munitions (four parts): After the army starts to control parts of the island, the keep fuel and munitions together, which can only end disasterously. #Hibernation: Bear wants to apologize to Fergus, who is in his shed for the winter. He chance comes when he gets stuck in the snow. #Blunderbuss (two parts): After the Thin Controller's friends show up at the Blue Mountain Quarry, havoc unleashes. #Swan Dive: BoCo tobaggons off the Crater Lake Bridge with a fully loaded train thanks to the antics of Bill and Ben. #Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure (two parts): Millie and Luke go on an adventure in the Blue Mountain Quarry looking for King Orry's sword. #Aura of Menace (three parts): D261 and D199 come to the island for revenge. #Henry and Kurt (two parts): Henry has a disagreement with Kurt the deforester. #All the World's a Stage (three parts) #Swashbuckler #Unknown Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bear *Murdoch *Flying Scotsman *Paxton *Norman *Patriot *Doc *Fergus *Rosie *Daisy *D261 *D199 *Lady *Arthur *Isobella *Kelly *Max and Monty *'Arry and Bert *Mike *Frank *Flora *Butch *Skarloey *Duke *Rusty *Mighty Mac *Madge *Sir Handel *Bertram *Gordon *Greg and Lars *Thumper *Scruff *Mavis *BoCo *Harold *Jack *Rheneas *Wendy *Ivo Hugh *Diesel 10 *Freddie *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *The Thin Controller *General Zen *Spitzer *Hiro *Stanley *Duncan *Derek *Peter Sam *Diesel *Sidney *Bill and Ben *Edward *Troublesome Trucks *Fred Pelhay *Winston *Victor *Stanley *Byron *Millie *Luke *Sir Robert Norramby *Splatter and Dodge *Proteus (does not speak, referred to as '''The Mysterious Engine') *The Fighter Jet ''(cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameos) *Rickety (cameo) *S. C. Ruffey (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Duck *Molly *Spencer (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *George (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Stafford'' (cameo)'' *Harvey (cameo) *Connor *Elizabeth (cameo) 'Characters introduced ' *Muddle, Mayhem and Filibuster *Sherlock Holmes *Dex and Winslow Trivia *The reworked versions of The Old Warrior and Shepherd's Pie aired at the same time. *Jlouvier as Thomas *Tardisrescue as Edward, Luke, and Bertram *SteamTeamRedubUK as Henry, Cranky, and Byron *Missoliverandblossom as Gordon and Norman *ToonKriticY2K as James and Duncan *Sacredwolfie as Toby and Salty *DieselD199 as Bill, Ben, Paxton, Peter Sam and Whiff *TheKipperRunsAgain as Derek, Freddie, 'Arry and Bert *TheTopHatts as Flying Scotsman and Rheneas *TurboJUK as Sidney *Damocles178 as Diesel *Enterprisingengine93 as Arthur, Mike, Frank and Paul the Mechanic *SodorNWRsteam as Fergus and Rusty *VeryOldEngine as Duke *Danielthetankengine as Scruff *HTTVchannel as the Troublesome Trucks *Sodorfan2K10 as Skarloey *NWR1991 as Harvey *DTCChapman01 as Diesel 10 and Walter Sliggs *Bespinguardstudios as Dex *Kagurassacrifice as Miss Jenny * mallardfan62 as Duck, D261 and Dodge Category:Season 2 episodes